Ultimate Seme
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Chap 2 updated / HanSoo] Luhan merasa terlecehkan hanya karena kumpulan fanfiction buatan fans yang beredar di internet. Dia bersumpah akan menaklukan ke-11 member EXO dan menunjukkannya pada publik, 'akulah sang ultimate seme di EXO, bukan Kris '. [Luhan x EXO / LuMin / LuKris / HanHo / LuLay / LuBaek / LuChen / LuChan / HanSoo / LuTao / HanKai / HanHun / Yaoi]
1. Prolog

Ultimate Seme

* * *

Author : Maria Kim

cast : Luhan & member EXO

Genre : romance gagal nyambi humor garing

Length : Chapter

Warning! Luhan yang berkuasa atas segalanya *Luhan ketawa ala mak kunti*

A/n : buat ELO ! ELO ! dan ELO ! yang bilang Luhan ga pantes jadi seme cuma karena wajah Luhan yang katanya cantik, hell yeah...kok aku yang marah ya ? abaikan ! -_-a . Belive in LuMin ! *eh*

Summary : "I got you, under my skin" – Luhan

Song : TVXQ! - Mirotic

* * *

Prolog

.

.

...

Mata Luhan menajam. Dia melempar ponselnya ke ujung ranjang tidurnya. "apa-apaan ! lihat saja, akan kutaklukan mereka semua ! tidak hanya Minseok, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Suho, Yixing dan Jongdae, bahkan Kris ! aku akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku"

...

..

.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk lemah. "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menerimamu sejak dulu...egoku terlalu besar"

"tidak apa sayang, aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu." Luhan tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai saat salah satu member berpredikat tiang listrik di grupnya itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Luhan.

...

..

.

"butuh pembuktian apa lagi ?" tuntut Luhan.

"a- aku-"

"biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air..." bisik Luhan seduktif tepat pada cuping telinga manusia bermarga Kim itu.

...

..

.

"bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu ?"

"mudah saja, pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita. Apa itu susah ?"

Mata –piiiiip- *namanya disensor :v* bergerak gelisah.

Luhan meraih pipi pemuda itu dan memandangnya dengan poker face andalannya.

-piiiiiip- mengangguk. "baiklah, aku mau"

"aku akan menemuimu setengah jam lagi, manager memanggilku." Luhan mengecup dahinya sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

...

..

.

Luhan menggenggam erat tangan –piiiiip- saat roller coaster hampir sampai di puncak.

"-piiiip- WO AI NIIII !" teriaknya lantang.

-piiiip-hanya menunduk dengan kedua ujung pipi yang memerah.

...

..

.

"ayolah..."

"tidak"

"waeee ?" rajuknya manja.

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku tuan Rusa ?!" –piiip- melempar -tiiiiiit- *nama bendanya disensor :v*padaLuhan.

"aww !"

Mata -piiiip- melebar sempurna. Dia berlari menuju sesosok Rusa *?* yang mengaduh kesakitan di samping pintu kamar.

"kau tidak apa ?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Luhan.

Darah.

Luhan menatap tajam sang pelaku pelemparan tadi. Dengan cepat Luhan menangkis tangan pemuda itu. Darahnya mengalir pelan menuruni hidung mancungnya dan membelok saat hampir mencapai ujung hidung itu.

-piiiip- tersungkur di lantai. "apa yang telah kulakukan ?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang berlumur cairan merah yang berasal dari dahi Luhan.

...

..

.

* * *

Cukup segitu aja :3

Lanjut ato engga, tergantung dari readers, kalo banyak yang review ya lanjut, kalo engga, ya wassalam :v


	2. LuTao : I got you, under my skin

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

cast : Luhan & member EXO

Genre : romance gagal nyambi humor garing

Length : Chapter

Summary 1 : "I got you, under my skin" – Luhan

An : !slight LuMin !slight KaiHun. Panggil saya Milky ! jangan Author, jangan Thor, jangan Min, ataupun Mimin =..= yeorobun, mianhae, Milky emang ga bisa pisahin Luhen sama Umin TT_TT jadi tiap part nanti pasti ada slight LuMin u,u

!warning : bahasa sama sekali ga sesuai EYD, maklum, author abal u,u kata2 yang dipake juga pasaran :v banyak typo, kalo ada kritik ato saran silahkan tulis di review, dengan senang hati pasti aku dengerin ^^ dan satu lagi, ga menerima bashing ! ga suka ga usah baca :v

.

.

.

**ULTIMATE SEME | 1 | Tao : I got you, under my skin**

.

* * *

.

.

.

"hunghunghunghung..." terdengar suara tawa seseorang yang ditahan dari dalam sebuah kamar.

Alis sebelah kanan Luhan terangkat, 'sedang apa dia ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, ia langsung menyerobot masuk ke ruangan itu begitu saja.

"e- eh _gege_ ?" Tao yang gelagapan buru-buru menutup laptopnya dan kembali mengatupkan bibirnya hingga ujung pipinya memerah.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao. Pemuda China itu mencondongkan wajahnya zoom in tepat di depan Tao. "apa yang kau lihat sendirian di dalam kamar, eoh ?" ia menyeringai.

"t- tidak ada _ge_" Tao mengerutkan bibirnya ke dalam sampai menutupi deretan-deretan giginya yang rapi.

"oh ya ?" goda Luhan, selayaknya seorang _hyung_ tertua yang menggoda adik termudanya. Badan Luhan semakin condong ke arah Tao.

Bibir Tao mulai mengembik tak karuan.

Dan.

"BWUAAHHH HAHAHAHA !" Tao tertawa lepas membiarkan ludahnya menyembur indah pada wajah tampan Luhan.

Luhan reflek memejamkan mata dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"ups..." sadar itu Tao melempar laptopnya pada kasur dan berlari keluar kamar.

Slipper sudah di tangan. "KEMBALI KAU _MAGNAE_ KURANG AJARR !" baru saja mencapai bingkai pintu, Luhan teringat sesuatu.

Luhan menatap horor kelipan lampu biru kecil tak lebih dari 2mm yang ada pada ujung laptop Tao. "bodoh" celetuknya.

_Hyung_ tertua kedua di grup itu langsung meraih benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengecek apa yang tadi Tao lihat, sebelum Tao sadar laptopnya belum dimatikan dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"_mwoya ige_..."mata Luhan melebar sembari men-scroll tampilan halaman website yang dibuka Tao.

Bibir Luhan menggumamkan bacaan yang terpampang di depan matanya. "-Luhan berlari ke arah Tao dengan air mata yang bercucuran di sela-sela pipinya. '_kajima_', ucapnya saat ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Tao yang memunggunginya. 'maaf _ge_, aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis sepertimu'. Suara Tao terdengar menggema di telinga Luhan yang menempel pada punggung Tao. Sebuah pukulan hebat bagi seorang Luhan. Selama ini dia dielu-elukan kecantik-" Luhan melempar benda tak berdosa itu ke tempat tidur. "cantik kau bilang ? CANTIK ?! aku tampan ! camkan itu !"

Luhan beranjak dari sana dan menendang keras pintu kamar. "persetan dengan cerita buatan fans gila itu !" umpatnya.

.

.

.

"_ge_, kau benar-benar gila" Suara Tao membuat 3 makhluk yang sedang menghayati lekukan-lekukan indah member-member Girl's Day yang sedang perform lagu Something di televisi, menoleh innocent.

"ada apa Tao ?" tanya member tertua EXO, Xiumin.

"Luhan _ge_" ujar Tao sambil melempar ponselnya pada Luhan yang tiduran di karpet.

Xiumin dan Kris yang sama-sama penasaran ikut menengok tampilan layar ponsel Tao.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" tawa Luhan seolah De Javu. Sama persis seperti tawa Tao saat itu.

Tingkah aneh Luhan selama konser tadi sore membuatnya menjadi trending topic di Naver, search engine milik Korea.

Di urutan ke 10 'Luhan memeluk mesra Chen'

9 'Luhan & Tao saling pukul'

6 'Luhan menendang bokong Kris 4 kali'

5 'Luhan meniup titik sensitive Lay'

2 'Luhan kelebihan stamina'

1'Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin di ending Lucky'

Tao menjatuhkan badannya di sofa. "kalau kita sekarang berada di Seoul, aku yakin 100% Suho _hyung_ pasti memarahiku. Dia pasti mengira Luhan _ge_ dan aku benar-benar bertengkar, saling pukul dan pura-pura kalau itu hanyalah fanservice." Cerocosnya.

"sudahlah Tao, kau masih di urutan 9. Coba bayangkan kau berada di posisiku ?, aku masih belum siap dibunuh sasaeng fansnya Luhan" Xiumin melirik kesal Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan ? ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya. "itu hanya fan service sayang~"

Kris dan Tao memandang horor Luhan. Mereka berdua bergidik bersamaan.

"Luhan, hentikan, aku bukan pacarmu" kata Xiumin datar.

"hehe..."

.

.

.

"_-apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetaplah uke yang cantik Luhan-ah, awuuuu saranghaeyo !~ 3_" sebuah komentar yang ada pada postingan tentang dirinya yang menendang bokong Kris membuat Luhan geram.

Mata Luhan menajam. Dia melempar ponselnya ke ujung ranjang tidurnya. "apa-apaan ! lihat saja, akan kutaklukan mereka semua ! tidak hanya Minseok, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Suho, Yixing dan Jongdae, bahkan Kris ! aku akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku"

Untung saja Lay dalam mode -budeg-. Kedua telinga Lay tersumbat earphone, matanya terpejam, namun badannya masih bergerak apik mengikuti alunan lagu My Lady dari ponselnya.

Luhan mencabut salah satu earphone yang menyumbat telinga Lay hingga pemuda itu sadar dari dunia dancingnya.

"ada apa _ge_ ?"

"aku tidur di kamar Tao"

"bagaimana dengan Kris ?"

"biar aku yang urus"

"baiklah" Lay hendak memasang earphone-nya kembali namun dihentikan oleh Luhan. "apa lagi ?"

"jangan sampai melempar benda-bendaku lagi, kemarin kau sudah menendang rubik limited editionku keluar dorm"

"sip boss !"

"anak pintar" Luhan puk puk kepala Lay.

"_ge_, aku bukan anjing" Lay sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Ini kali kedua di hari yang sama Luhan menyerobot seenaknya masuk ke kamar Tao. Tidak peduli Tao sedang naked atau apa.

"kemana dia ?"

Tidak ada orang di sana.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan ke ranjang Kris.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Kris masuk.

"Luhan ?" Kris mendapati seekor Rusa berguling-guling tidak jelas di kasurnya, -itu hanya anggapan Kris- "sedang apa kau di sini ?"

Luhan menghentikan gerakan sit up-nya. "ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Tao, boleh semalam aku tidur di sini ? dan kau tidur di kamarku"

"sepenting itukah ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"no problem" sahut Kris (sok) cool.

.

.

.

Luhan terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia melirik weker yang ada pada nakas, "2 ? Kemana anak itu ?".

Ia beranjak dari kasur Kris dan berjalan keluar. Televisi yang ada di ruang tengah masih menyala, menyajikan drama horor berbahasa Cina. Tapi tak ada seorangpun di sana. Kepala Luhan bergerak mencari tanda-tanda manusia di sana. Tidak ada, dia sendirian. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi Luhan mengambil remote control dan mematikan televisi.

"a ! _Kamchakkiya_ !" hampir saja Luhan terkena serangan jantung seandainya dia tidak cepat-cepat sadar kalau makhluk yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi melingkar di atas karpet adalah si _maknae_. Dia tertidur dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

Luhan berjongkok di depan wajah Tao dan tersenyum. "_kwiyeowo_" ujarnya.

"ini pasti gara-gara drama romance yang tayang tengah malam".

Terjadilah scene seekor Rusa mem-piggy back seekor Panda.

.

.

.

"hohh !" mata Tao membulat. Perlahan ia mundur menghindar.

Luhan mengucek matanya innocent "ada apa Tao ? Ini masih pagi" katanya sambil menarik kepala Tao kembali ke dadanya.

Tao menolak dan bergidik geli. Mata Tao menangkap benda-benda yang familiar. "apa yang _gege _lakukan di sini ? Dan mana Kris _ge_ ?". Tao tak mendapati Kris di ranjangnya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidur di sini ? Tidak boleh ? eum ?". Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang dan menatap Tao datar. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

"b- bukan begitu..." Tao memutar kepalanya ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi ia bergidik ngeri, membayangkan kepalanya yang semalaman bersandar di dada Luhan. "kenapa _gege_ melepas baju-"

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Tao dan menariknya hingga tubuh Tao terhempas jatuh ke belakang. "aku hanya melepas kaosku, tidak lebih" ucap Luhan seduktif dengan dagu yang menempel pada pucuk kepala Tao.

"_ge_..please...lepaskan aku"

"sudahlah Tao-ya, kita sama-sama _namja_. Aku tidak akan menghamilimu." puk puk Luhan pada pipi Tao dengan mata terpejam.

"_ge_, kau benar-benar menakutkan. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu ?"

"ssstt..." telunjuk tangan Luhan bertengger pada bibir Tao. Membuat pamuda itu mati kutu.

Tao benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalanya terbelenggu lengan-lengan Luhan, sedang tubuh bagian bawah terkunci kaki kiri Luhan.

Mungkin para fans Tao akan berteriak, 'ayo gunakan _wushu_-mu ! Mengalahkan Rusa mesum itu lebih mudah dibanding si Baozi !'

Tentu saja Tao akan menolak, selain karena Luhan adalah _hyung_-nya, _wushu_ yang Tao pelajari bukanlah untuk menyakiti orang lain melainkan untuk pertunjukan belaka saja.

"_eomma_..." rintih Tao di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"kalian sudah siap ?" tanya manager _hyung_ sambil menelusuri satu persatu wajah-wajah member EXO M.

5 manusia itu mengangguk, hanya Tao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menggunakan topi.

"Tao, apa kau sakit ?" manager _hyung_ hendak mengangkat ujung topi itu namun dicegah oleh Tao.

"_a- aniyo, gwaenchanhayo_ _hyung_..." balas Tao hanya menampilkan senyum di bibirnya.

SYUT

Innocent Lay mengambil topi Tao tiba-tiba. "kau habis menangis ?" mata Lay membulat lucu.

"_ANIRAGOO _!" Tao memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kupluk jumper yang Lay kenakan dan memegang erat tepiannya, membuat 4 member EXO M lainnya beserta manager _hyung_ menoleh heran padanya.

"pantas saja tadi pagi dorm sepi, tidak ada rengekan manja si _maknae_" celetuk Chen sambil bersedekap.

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Luhan tersenyum aneh.

"apa kau ada masalah ? Ceritakan pada _gege_" Kris menepuk pelan bahu Tao.

"nanti saja dibicarakan atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat" sela manager _hyung_.

Luhan berdehem dan berjalan ke arah Lay. Ia mengambil topi hitam yang ada di tangan Lay lalu memakaikannya kembali pada Tao. "kita harus segera sampai di bandara"

.

.

.

Selesai mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, Tao terlonjak kaget. Ia mendapati pantulan seseorang pada cermin yang ada di depannya. Dan seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan yang bersandar pada dinding toilet. Kedua mata Luhan tak lepas dari gerak gerik Tao.

"_ge_, jangan melihatku seperti itu" suara Tao sedikit bergetar.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Tao yang masih pada posisinya. Ia memeluk erat Tao dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada salah satu bahu Tao. "kenapa kau menangis baby, eum ?~"

Tao hanya diam.

"aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu malam itu. Aku bersumpah, percayalah padaku."

"_ge_, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini." Tao mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan yang mengunci badannya. "lagipula, aku tidak menangis. Aku baik-baik saja."

"sudahlah, matamu yang membengkak itu mengatakan segalanya."

"kenapa kalian lama sek-" Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk mengintip dari luar.

"Minseok _hyung_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana ? Cepat panggil mereka !" teriak Chen dari kejauhan.

"iya cerewet !" balas Xiumin.

"_g- ge_, itu- itu tadi suara Xiumin _ge_. Apa kau mendengarnya ? Kau pasti mendengarnya, iya kan ?-"

"lalu ?" potong Luhan.

"mereka pasti menunggu kita..."

"oh ya ?" Luhan semakin mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher Tao.

Tao merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. 'siapapun ! Selamatkan aku !' teriaknya di dalam hati.

Ponsel Luhan yang ada di dalam saku celananya bergetar memainkan nada Fur Elise, membuat Tao semakin merinding mendengarnya.

"aish.._.jinjja_" akhirnya Luhan melepas tangannya dari tubuh Tao. Ia menggeser icon hijau pada ponselnya. "ada apa Baozi sayang ?~" manja Luhan sambil berjalan keluar toilet.

"oh my gosh..." Tao bersimpuh pada wastafel. Dia bersyukur kalau dia masih bisa bernafas normal. "Luhan _ge_ benar-benar mengerikan."

Seorang pria yang baru masuk ke toilet berlari ke arah Tao. "kau Zitao dari grup EXO ?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Cina sambil membantu Tao berdiri.

Tao hanya mengangguk lemas.

"perlu bantuan ? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada teman-temanmu" tawar orang itu.

Tao tersenyum. "tidak, terima kasih"

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Korea, heboh tentang fanacc 'Tao masuk ke toilet yang kebetulan dalam keadaan sepi. Luhan ikut masuk. Mereka berdua cukup lama di dalam. Xiumin menyusul, namun dia tidak jadi dan lebih memilih menelpon seseorang. Luhan keluar dari toilet sambil menelpon seseorang kemudian bertemu dengan Xiumin. Sepertinya mereka saling mencari satu sama lain. Luhan terlihat tersenyum pada Xiumin dan Xiumin membalasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao keluar dengan keadaan yang cukup aneh. Dia terlihat sangat lemas. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Tao bertindak demikian. Hanya Luhan dan Tao sendiri yang tahu.'

Seusai membaca suatu postingan blog, Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan horor.

"thiapa yang lebih dulu ? Luhan _hyung_ ? Tao ?"

"Luhan _hyung_ !" Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Ternyata keenam member EXO M sedang tertidur pulas di ruang tengah. Di sofa pertama ada Kris, Tao dan Lay duduk berurutan, kepala mereka bertiga bersandar pada punggung sofa. Chen bersila di bawah dengan kepala yang ditaruh pada meja. Sedang di sofa kedua duo _hyung_ tetua tidur bersama. Xiumin duduk biasa, dan pahanya dijadikan bantalan oleh Luhan.

"_eotte_ ?" Kai meminta persetujuan Sehun.

"go !" Sehun menarik salah satu tangan Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan jatuh dari sofa.

Kai memelototi Sehun. "_michyeosseo_ ?!"

"kapan lagi mengerjai Luhan _hyung_ ? Ayo cepat bantu aku !"

Kai mengernyit miris kemudian ikut menyeret Luhan ke arah balkon.

Sesampainya di balkon dua _maknae_ tengil ini hanya memandangi _hyung_ tertua kedua itu tergeletak di lantai tanpa alas apapun.

Kedua mata Luhan masih terpejam.

"kebo" celetuk Kai.

"kau juga thama" balas Sehun.

"bodo"

"unghmm..." ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Luhan.

TUNGG NYESS

"aww !" tangan Luhan terantuk pagar besi balkon yang seharian ini tersengat sinar matahari. Dia mengaduh sambil mengelus punggung tangannya yang tersulut panas besi tadi. "_naneun wae_ _yogisseo_ ? Kenapa aku di sini ?"

Mata Luhan menangkap dua makhluk yang tengah memandangnya innocent.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sana ?"' datar Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

Kai dan Sehun berlari mendekat pada Luhan.

"apa yang _hyung_ lakukan pada Tao ?" ucap Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

"apa maksud kalian ?" Luhan memandang aneh Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"toilet" – Sehun

"bandara" – Kai

"eh ?"

"lihat" Kai menyerahkan ponselnya yang terpampang fanacc tadi.

Luhan membacanya kemudian tersenyum remeh. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Kai. "kalian tanya sendiri pada Tao. Yang bermasalah dia. Aku tidak ikut campur." Si Mata Rusa itu melenggang begitu saja dan kembali pada posisi tidur sebelumnya meninggalkan KaiHun yang menggaruk tengkuk bingung.

"Tao ?" Sehun mengisyaratkan matanya menunjuk pada Tao.

"_kajja_"

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada Tao. Namun saat baru saja mencapai balkon, Tao sudah terbangun lebih dulu.

"kenapa membawaku kemari ?" rengek Tao sambil mencoba kembali ke dalam.

Sehun mencegahnya. "kau tidak boleh mathuk thebelum kami mendengar penjelathanmu terlebih dahulu"

"penjelasan apa ?..." – Tao masih dengan nada manjanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan _hyung_ di toilet saat di bandara ?" pertanyaan Kai sukses membuat Tao gelagapan.

"a- aku t- tidak aku-"

"A-yo ! *bacanya e yo! *" Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun. "what's goin' on ?"

Tao mulai mengumpat tak karuan di dalam hati.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Luhan dalam bahasa Cina. Mata kanannya mengedip pada Tao tanpa sepengetahuan KaiHun.

"_ge_, kumohon, jangan lagi..." balas Tao dalam bahasa Cina.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tao. Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" tanya Luhan menggunakan bahasa Cina, lagi.

"aish ! aku jadi frustasi" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "tidak seharusnya kita berurusan dengan dua orang aneh ini._ kajja_"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian membuntut Kai meninggalkan si Rusa mesum dan Panda yang ketakutan itu.

Setelah memastikan Kai dan Sehun pergi, Luhan mengunci pergerakan Tao pada pagar balkon. Luhan tidak peduli panas besi itu menyengat telapak tangannya.

"_ge_, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" kedua mata Tao membulat.

"tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat wajahmu lebih jelas." Jawab Luhan innocent.

"_ge_..kau benar-benar mengerikan" ringis Tao.

"bukannya kau menganggapku cantik ? iya kan ?"Luhan semakin mencondongkan wajahnya pada Tao. "_bbuing, bbuing_ ?" Luhan ber-_aegyo_ dengan poker face andalannya. *maksudnya, Cuma suara doang bbuing2 tapi tanpa ekspresi*

"_ge_.."

"_wae_ ?"

"punggungku...panas"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian membiarkan Tao bernafas lega. "_mian_" ganti Luhan yang bersandar pada pagar.

"a- aku pergi dulu" Tao mengambil langkah seribu dan masuk ke kamar Kai dan Sehun.

Belum mencapai 3 detik, ia keluar dengan mulut yang berkomat kamit. Kali ini dia masuk ke kamar Suho yang kebetulan tidak ada siapapun dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar.

"bodoh" celetuk Luhan sambil terkekeh. Dia hanya diam menyaksikan betapa lucunya tingkah salah satu _maknae_ itu.

Kai dan Sehun keluar dari kamar mengejar Tao. Mereka berdua menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar Suho yang kemungkinan besar telah dikunci oleh Tao.

"Tao-ya, buka pintunya !" Kai, Sehun bersahutan.

"oi ! jangan berisik !" si Naga yang merasa tidurnya terganggu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"aish !" umpat Kai yang lebih memilih untuk menyerah lalu kembali ke kamar diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

Di luar, Luhan tertawa sendiri. Ia memutar badannya 180 derajat agar bisa melihat pemandangan siang kota Seoul. Dirogohnya ponsel yang ada pada saku celananya.

Luhan membuka akun Weibo-nya. Dia memosting foto dirinya sendiri bersama Tao yang tertidur di dadanya, tapi masih dengan baju lengkap. Terlihat di foto itu Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya ke pucuk kepala Tao. Ia juga menuliskan sesuatu di sana 'adikku benar-benar cute saat tertidur, kalian setuju ?'.

"ini hanyalah awalan" sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Luhan. "Tao-ya, I got you, under my skin"

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak ada review kalian, maka tidak akan ada lanjutan ff absurd bin ngayal ini u,u

Thanks to :

**DeerIAM, MeicaClouds, IchaByun, Jongin48, NS Yoonji, .35, yehetmania, Azura Eve, yamanaka aya, TaeKai, xoxodeer, Deushiikyungie, Initial D 0326, LiezxoticVIP, VirXiaoLu, blissfulxo, Ve Amilla, WAIJYN, November0627, cxpairexo, nonabaozi, namadisamarkan, suhokim, BaekShin, EndahXo, LuBaekShipper, park hyun in filla, Raicho S, chanhanshipper, Bunga I4, exo'student, BakpaoIsiRusa, enchris.727, Sefita Wu, chilay, kim jaerin, fiixoxo, Guest, .39, rara, Liaoktaviani, wafel's, meli luiseme, LatteDyo, Yehet kkaebsong, onlyxiuhan,** **Aoyama Flory, **dan yang lainnya yang unamenya ga bisa ketulis. Aku juga ga tau kenapa =..=a


	3. HanSoo : I'm trouble maker

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

cast : Luhan & member EXO

Genre : romance gagal nyambi humor garing

Length : Chapter

Summary 2 : "I'm trouble maker" – Luhan

An : slight LuMin. Sekali lagi, PLIS ! jangan panggil Thor ! panggil saya Milky :3. Aku ga tau roommate anak-anak EXO, jadi aku ngarang sendiri. Anggap aja 12 alien itu satu dorm. Kamar 1 ChanBaekHo, kamar 2 KaiHunSoo, kamar 3 XiuKrisTaoChen, kamar 4 LayHan sama 2 manager. Itu dorm segede apa jangan dibayangin :v

warning : bahasa sama sekali ga sesuai EYD, maklum, author abal u,u kata2 yang dipake juga pasaran :v banyak typo, kalo ada kritik ato saran silahkan tulis di review, dengan senang hati pasti aku dengerin ^^ dan satu lagi, ga menerima bashing ! ga suka ga usah baca :v

Back song : BTS – Just one day

.

.

.

**ULTIMATE SEME | 2 | D.O / Kyungsoo : Just one day**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu kau lari dari masalah yang telah kau buat."

"Masalah apa lagi? aku tidak berbuat apa-apa Zi..." lirih Luhan sambil terus memeluk Xiumin posesif.

Selalu seperti itu. Dalam sehari dia, –Luhan-, bisa bergonta-ganti karakter. Tadi bertingkah beringas, apapun yang ada di hadapannya akan jadi sasaran jahil otaknya, beberapa jam kemudian berubah menjadi sosok innocent bak bocah playgroup.

Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus melepas tangannya dari badan Xiumin. Sebenarnya Xiumin sedikit jenuh diperlakukan terus menerus seperti itu, membuatnya seperti tempat pelarian (baca : ibu) bocah nakal bernama lengkap Lu Han.

"Oke, kita memang _hyung_ tertua di grup, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa melakukan segalanya seenaknya sendiri."

Luhan hanya diam cemberut memandangi wajah Xiumin. Seolah berkata 'Xiu, kau jahat, apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku ?'

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhenti melakukan itu, menggelikan." Sarkatisnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang.

"_Odiga_?"

"Kau tidur di sini, aku tidur di ranjangmu."

"Hey Min!" teriak Luhan namun tak digubris sama sekali. Pemuda itu terus membuntut di belakang Xiumin. Ia ikut mempercepat langkahnya saat tubuh Xiumin sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar.

"..."

"Lay ada di gedung SM dengan Kai dan Sehun!"

"..."

"Kau lupa?, dua manager _hyung_ libur hari ini."

"..."

"Aku ke kamarmu karena aku kesepian..."

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tidur bersama di kamarku." Luhan menyeringai.

Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar haluan kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Mau kemana?" cegat Luhan.

"Pleasee...Luhan..sehari...saja, biarkan aku sendiri, ya?" Pinta Xiumin tiba-tiba dengan puppy eyes-nya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang lain.

Wow, seorang Kim Minseok yang biasanya tak banyak bicara dan kesannya jual mahal mendadak bersikap manja pada Luhan. Tolong tanyakan pada ibu Minseok, 'apa dia benar-benar putra anda nyonya ?'

Luhan membuang nafasnya kasar. Marah ? bukan, Luhan hanya tidak tahan melihat pemuda yang jarak umurnya hanya selisih beberapa bulan dengannya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. 'Boleh aku bawa pulang? Dan kupandangi-, tidak, kumainkan setiap hari?' pikir Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"...baiklah." Kedua tangan jahil Luhan memainkan pipi bulat Xiumin sebentar. "_Jalja_ baby."

Pemilik pipi bulat itu hanya mengangguk lalu melenggang masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Luhan. Sendirian di ruang tengah. Jauh di dalam hati, Xiumin bersorak atas kemenangannya. Poor Luhan.

Setelah Xiumin menutup pintu kamar, Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Hanya ada suara dentingan jarum jam dinding tepat di atas televisi.

Satu ide gila muncul di otaknya, 'Haruskah aku membuat sedikit keributan di dapur ? dengan cara mengambil beberapa panci milik Kyungsoo dan menyusunnya menjadi satu set drum?, oh tidak, aku bukan balita lagi.' Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mata Luhan mengarah pada salah satu kamar, -ChanBaekHo-, sudah dipastikan mereka tenggelam di dunia mimpi masing-masing. Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, pasti kamar itu akan dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan candaan tidak jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun featuring rap kaset rusak Suho 'Jangan berisik, ayo tidur, sudah malam.'

Maksud rap kaset rusak adalah mengatakan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang kali dan tidak akan berhenti apabila troublenya tidak dapat teratasi.

KaiLayHun kemungkinan besar menginap dan tidak pulang. Entah kenapa ketiga orang itu betah berada di sana. Apa ingin merebut predikat –kelebihan stamina- yang pernah Luhan curi beberapa saat yang lalu?, bukan itu Luhan bodoh. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

KrisTaoChen, masih keluyuran, padahal sudah lewat tengah malam. Kemana mereka ? clubbing ?, tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti memikirkannya beribu-ribu kali sebelum memutuskan masuk tempat seperti itu, dan Luhan yakin itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" Bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"AAAT CHATTTAHTAT CHACHACHAHCAHTTT !" Sebuah teriakan dari kamar KaiHunSoo membuat Luhan meloncat dari sofa dan berlari masuk ke kamar tersebut.

'_Assa_! Ternyata kau masih belum tidur nak!' Ujar Luhan di dalam hati

Segera saja Luhan menghidupkan lampu kamar -yang kebetulan dalam keadaaan gelap- itu.

Di sana, Kyungsoo yang biasa dipanggil D.O, terlihat menekuk kedua kakinya dengan dua tangannya yang menutup wajahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Luhan masih di ambang pintu.

"I- itu, tulangnya c- copot" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk Ipad yang baru saja ia lempar.

Luhan memungutnya. Dia sangat hafal dengan scene yang ada pada layar Ipad Kyungsoo. "Final Destination 5?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Astaga...kalau tidak berani, jangan dilihat." Luhan mematikan ipad itu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Sudah. Jangan diulangi lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " Terimakasih _hyung_."

"Tontonan yang pantas untukmu cuma Pororo, bocah Owl."

Kyungsoo mendesis sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya menatap ogah-ogahan pintu kamarnya. Saat ini dorm benar-benar sepi. Ia kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sejenak Luhan menoleh pada kamar Xiumin, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tadi dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mengganggu Xiumin kali ini.

Luhan mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan membuka akun Weibo. Ia membaca beberapa komentar dari ratusan ribu komentar lainnya yang masuk pada postingan isengnya siang tadi. Ada yang memuji keromantisan LuTao couple, hingga bashing terhadap Luhan maupun Tao.

_'__Seandainya aku di posisi Tao, maka aku adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini.'_

_'__Kau terlihat sexy.'_

_'__Jangan membuatku cemburu Luhan!'_

_'__Apakah kalian pasangan gay?'_

_'__Luhan semakin berani saja.'_

_'__Sejak kapan kalian seranjang ?'_

_'__TAO-YA! MENYINGKIR DARI LUHANKU!'_

_'__Apa ini hanya trik management kalian?'_

_'__Kau membuatku mendapatkan inspirasi. Aku akan membuat fanfic tentang -_sang namja- _Luhan dengan cutie Tao. Luhan, kau telah membantuku. Hahaha.'_

"Oke...cukup sampai di sini. Target pertama, sukses."

Rupanya Luhan cukup puas dengan kalimat itu, '_sang namja_ Luhan'.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bersiaplah jadi partnerku kali ini."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Tao-ya, aku sudah mengantuk." ucap Chen dengan mata tertutup. Sesekali kepalanya jatuh ke belakang karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya.

"sebentar lagi_ hyung_..."

"tapi sampai kapan?" tuntut Kris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kopi ke empatnya. Ia bahkan terkena virus menguap Chen barusan.

Chen beranjak dari kursi. "Lihat, cafe sudah tutup sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Bahkan _sasaeng_ fans kita..." Dia menunjuk bangunan cafe yang sudah gelap dan beralih pada beberapa remaja perempuan yang tertidur di lantai, ia mengernyit aneh. "Tao-ya...besok masih ada schedule..." lanjut Chen sambil menarik-narik bahu jaket Tao.

Tao menggeleng. Kedua matanya masih segar, tidak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk sama sekali.

"Mungkin Luhan cuma kangen sama ibunya, makanya dia iseng mengerjaimu." Kata Kris sambil memandang Tao bosan.

"Tidak _ge_, dia tidak sama denganmu. Kalau benar dia kangen dengan ibunya, mungkin dia lebih memilih mengganggu Xiumin _ge_, bukan aku. Kemarin-kemarin Luhan _ge_ benar-benar aneh."

"Sudahlah, _gege_ mau kembali ke dorm. Kalau kau terus ingin di sini, terserah." Kris berdiri di samping Chen kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "_Kajja _Jongdae-ya."

2 menit kemudian setelah kepergian Kris dan Chen.

"_gege! _ _hyung! _tunggu aku!" Teriak Tao tertahan sambil mengejar Kris dan Chen. Ia takut para _sasaeng_ fans itu terbangun dan meng-apa-apakan *?* dirinya.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka.

"Luhan _hyung_?" Kedua mata Kyungsoo mendapati Luhan yang tiduran di sofa. "Kenapa tidur di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari berjalan menuju dapur, yang kebetulan searah dengan sofa yang Luhan tempati.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"_Aniyo._" Pendek Kyungsoo. Dia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Badannya sedikit bergidik ketika mendapat terpaan suhu dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Tidak ada teman di kamar. Minseok mengusirku dari kamarnya."

"Pffttt." Hampir saja air yang hendak Kyungsoo telan menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Luhan memandang Kyungsoo tidak senang.

'Aku mendengar semuanya _hyung_.' Benak Kyungsoo. "Hanya saja...kalian terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar. Haha."

"Haha...kau benar. Keluarga bahagia. Suaminya tampan, dan istrinya yang cantik." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh remeh.

"Sayangnya kalian berdua sama-sama cantik."

"Hey! Jaga cara bicaramu nak! Aku tampan!" Balas Luhan tak terima dengan perkataan tak senonoh Kyungsoo –itu menurut Luhan-.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum remeh. Setelah mengembalikan botol air mineral tadi, Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aish...kenapa mereka masih belum pulang juga."

"Yifan, Jongdae, Zitao ?"

"Tepatnya Jongin dan Sehun."

Luhan menepuk dahinya. "O iya, aku lupa kalau kau sekamar dengan Jongin dan Sehun."

Hening.

"Yixing juga belum pulang." Lanjut Luhan.

"Memangnya Kris, Jongdae dan Tao kemana? Apa mereka belum pulang juga?"

"Belum. Seandainya Junmyeon tahu, besok pagi mereka bertiga pasti mendapat semburan nenek Junmyeon."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan membangunkan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya untuk jogging pagi. Kyungsoo yang notabene-nya termasuk barisan _maknae_ hanya bisa menurut.

Mereka berdua berlari cukup jauh. Mungkin hampir mencapai 2 kilometer. Kyungsoo berhenti lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. "_HYEONG! _Seh- uhukk." Dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" Luhan ikut berhenti kemudian berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo. "_Gwaenchanha_ ?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap bahu Kyungsoo.

"_Nan...jugeul geot gata.._"

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu." Luhan menunjuk tangga menurun yang menuju sungai Han.

Setelah nafas D.O teratur kembali, ia menatap Luhan dengan mata bulatnya. "_Hyung_, apa kau tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun ?"

Luhan menggeleng singkat. "Apa kau lupa? Aku mantan pemain sepak bola. Setiap hari aku mematok jarak jogging-ku minimal 15 kilometer."

"Wah...kau benar-benar.."

"Hmm..Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ne _hyung_?"

"Coba dengarkan ini." Luhan memberikan ponsel beserta earphone-nya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Luhan telah merencanakan segalanya.

"Lagu siapa ?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan bersedekap.

"Tunggu!" Luhan meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang hendak memasukkan earphone ke lubang telinganya. "Kita dengarkan bersama." Lanjut Luhan kemudian mengambil alih salah satu earphone itu. Si Mata belo itu hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah Luhan.

**BTS (****방탄서년단****) – ****하루만 ****(Just One Day)**

Play.

Mengikuti Luhan, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala pada anak tangga yang berada di belakangnya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Pada awal lagu terdengar rap dengan suara berat. Menarik, pikir Kyungsoo.

*rap* _If only I had just one day  
I want to peacefully fall asleep intoxicated with your sweet scent  
If there's a chance in my busy schedule  
I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan pergerakan dari Luhan. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menganggur kini berada dalam genggaman Luhan. Tiap sela-sela jari Kyungsoo terdapat jari Luhan. Dua tangan itu saling bertautan.

"Lu- Luhan _hyung_?" Jujur saja Kyungsoo sedikit nervous.

Luhan diam. Kedua matanya masih tertutup. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

.

.

.

*rap* _I like that, your long, straight hair  
Your breathtaking neck when you put it up and the strands that fall out  
Wherever we go, my handbag is your waist  
Yo ma honey, whenever I see you, I run out of breath  
Like the streets of Myungdong, our BGM is the sound of breathing  
Your voice when you say my name_

_I wanna be locked in you and swim in you,_

.

.

.

Topi Kyungsoo terbang terkena terpaan angin yang lumayan kencang. Untung saja di tempat ini lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa lansia yang sedang lari-lari kecil di sekitar sini. Rambut Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang bergerak lembut di kala angin mulai mereda.

.

Pada bagian suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil nama asli si Rapper pada lagu tersebut, sekilas Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Ia juga pernah memanggil Luhan dengan manja, nadanya pun sama persis seperti yang ia dengar pada lagu itu. 'Luhan _hyung_~'

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengingatnya! Itu terjadi saat ia merengek pada Luhan agar Luhan memberikan sisa bubble tea-nya pada Kyungsoo..ah..lihatlah blushing pada tulang pipi Kyungsoo!

.

.

._  
_*rap* _I want to know you more. An explorer venturing through your deep forest of mystery  
I appreciate the masterpiece that is you because your existence alone is art  
I imagine this all night every day because it's a meaningless dream anyway_

.

.

.

Alis Kyungsoo berkedut. Ia sadar betul, ini lagu yang ditujukan pada seorang gadis. Tapi suasana sekitar sungai Han yang mendukung memaksanya untuk melupakan kalau dia seorang laki-laki *APA INI?!*.

.

.

.

*chorus* _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

_(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
A party party with only you_

.

.

.

Sebuah senyum tercetak pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bertindak demikian. Ada yang aneh dengan dadanya. Mendadak ia merasa ada bunga-bunga bermekaran di dalam sana.

.

.

.

_If only I could do that, how nice would it be  
If only we could go anywhere to eat and watch a movie comfortably  
I would do anything girl  
I'm sorry, maybe I'm too rational  
But still, if you see me some day, smile  
Maybe you resent me a little or no, a lot  
I know, I couldn't look at you more because of my dream  
Then just give me one day, even if it's in my dream, just one day  
Out of all those words I had to swallow because of the excuse of reality  
I'll pick one and tell it to you for sure  
Let's meet when the lilies bloom and say goodbye when they wither  
I didn't think I'd get over you easily but  
Is it selfish of me to hope you are the same?  
I'm still lying, saying that it's all for you  
You are standing in the center of my life_

_Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)_

_If you are and I are together, let's go time  
24 hours, if I could only be with you  
I'd kiss you starting from the morning_

.

Mendengar kata '_kiss_', Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia semakin nervous.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat tampan saat memejamkan mata.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'KYUNGSOO-YA! DIMANA AKAL SEHATMU?!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

'Kenapa tanganku mendadak gemetar dan dingin seperti ini? sial!' Umpatnya lagi.

._  
Can't forget to grab some brunch  
I'd hold your hand and soak up the sun  
It's not over yet, in the middle of a beautiful night  
I'll confess to you, with the moon as our light  
All of these things tell me  
"If I have just one day, it's possible"_

_Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

_(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you_

_Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

_Can you please stay with me?_

Ending lagu yang sangatlah manis. Untuk kesekian kalinya cengiran imut Kyungsoo terlontar begitu saja.

"Uhmm...Lu _hyung_..." Kyungsoo mencoba melepas tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. "_Wae_?, kau ingin pulang?" Potongnya.

"Uh- oh.." Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah saat indra penglihatannya itu serasa ditusuk tatapan charming innocent milik Luhan. "_N- ne_.."

"_Gomawo_, Kyungsoo-ya."

CUP

Luhan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"_Geuge..mwoji?_...apa itu tadi?" Tangan Kyungsoo meraba pipinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian kedua matanya melebar. "Lu- Luhan _hyung _menciumku?"

.

.

.

.

Epilog

.

"Itu kan Luhan dan D.O _oppa_?!"

"Mana?"

"Haruskah kita membolos sekolah?"

"Ya! Jang Nayeon! Kita ada ulangan!"

"Sebentar saja..."

"Tsk! 15 menit!"

"Setuju." Gadis yang disebut -Jang Nayeon- itu segera mengambil tempat di antara semak-semak yang ada di sana.

.

Jarum jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka 12. "9...8...7...6-"

"_M- mwo- mwoya_?! Hyejin-ah! _Palli_ kameramu!"

"O- o- _wae?_"

"Aish!" Gadis bernama Jang Nayeon itu langsung mengubek-ubek isi tas selempang sahabatnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, dengan cepat ia mengatur fokus kamera DSLR yang ada di tangannya.

CLIK

CLIK

CLIK

CLIK

Sepeninggal Luhan, kedua gadis _Highschool _itu saling berpandangan. "_Daebak..._"

Sebenarnya Luhan juga sudah tahu tentang keberadaan dua penguntit kecil itu. Maka dari itu misinya kali ini sukses besar. "Oh yeah..._nan trouble maker~_" Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri bangga.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to : semua yang udah berbaik hati ripiu *senyum Siwon*.

P.s. : Keep ripiu yah?, biar aku semangat nulisnya. Kalo bisa yang banyak, part mana yang kurang greget, rekomendasi Lu couple next part, dll, tolong tell me *kedip2 pinjem mata Luhan*. Semakin banyak review yang masuk, makin banyak pula words next part. *ketawa Kyuhyun*


End file.
